


Morning Snack

by AliNear



Series: Dying, Dead, Reborn, Rebirth [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben just wants to sleep, Ben's monster's are now Jamin, F/M, Family meeting 2024, Klaus is a good bro, No one told them this was a thing, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: Klaus just wants to help his brother get a midnight snack.Eudora just wanted her four year olds to sleep but now she has to deal with this! What ever this is...Diego 10/10 never thought this would happen and is just trying to be a better dad then Reginald.





	1. Chapter 1

**2024 Klaus and Ben are like 4**

 

Eudora and Diego woke up to the sound of giggles and the fridge opening. For a second, they just lay there before tiredly muttered between themselves.

                “Di, go see what your children are doing.”

                Shifting, Diego rolled over and nudged her with his leg, “It’s four in the morning, you go.”

                “That’s a shitty argument.” She told him.

                “Before six, their your kids.” He defended, “Its my turn for breakfast and drop off, you can see what their up to.”

                Narrowing her eyes, she scowled but rolled out of the bed, taking a moment to blink back the darkness before shuffling towards the door. She lazily went down the hall, stopping to open the twin’s room to see if it was both Klaus and Ben or just Klaus. Leaning against the door frame she looked at the room her twin boys shared, thinking back to just a few years ago. She never imagined she’d end up married to Diego- she uses to back during the police academy but, well she had thought that ship had sailed- but now they were married and had two dark-haired wide-eyed toddlers.

                There were two beds on opposite sides of the room, one against the window with tie-dyed bed spread and bed frame covered in stickers and the other against the wall with dots in varies shades of blue and children’s books on the bed frame. The walls were still painted with animals from when it was a nursery, put together by the Hargreeves siblings as a gift. The floor littered with toys, half finished building made out of large Legos, and the plethora of stuffed animals Klaus was steadily collecting.

                The giggling from the kitchen grew louder.

                Shaking her head at the empty room, she made her way down the hall and to the kitchen. She nearly screamed at the sight that met her.

                The fridge door was open and the drawer for the freezer, on the floor illuminated by the light from the fridge was two weeks’ worth of empty meat products ranging from frozen steak, chicken nuggets, and lunch meat. Klaus was standing with his arms out in offering, holding the defrosted burgers for tomorrow. Ben was standing a few feet away, sleepily gazing at his brother, as a purple tentacle snaked out of his shirt and made its way towards Klaus. It wrapped around the burger before pulling it back towards Ben and disappearing under his shift. Another tentacle shot out a second afterward, waving at Klaus before affectionately rubbing his head.

                “DIEGO!” Shrieking loudly, the tentacle back away from Klaus and lazily swayed in front of Ben.

                There was a crash as Diego flew through the bedroom door and into the hallway wall before sprinting to Eurdore’s frozen form.

                “What-what is it?”

                Shakily she pointed at their sons.

                “Hi daddy!” Klaus waved happily, making faces when he realized his hands were wet with blood, he wiped them on his hands before beaming up at his parents, “Jamin was hungrryyy.” He told them earnestly, “So, Ben and me’s fed them.”

                With a strained smile and stiff shoulder’s Diego asked as lightly as he could, “Is Jamin still hungry.”

                “Hmmmmm,” Ben hummed, patting at his chest, the tentacle wavered before pulling back and disappearing under his shirt. “No, full now.”

                “Okay, how bout we get this mess cleaned up.”

                Diego carefully stepped forward and grabbed Klaus up before taking Ben’s hand and heading towards the bathroom. Carefully Eudora threw out all the empty packaging before grabbing the spray bleach and wiping down the floor.

                Diego joined her after shutting the boy’s door, his face set dizzily as he watched her throw out paper towels.

                “What the fuck Diego, just what the fuck!” She whispered harshly at him.

                “I know we joked that Klaus’ eyes matched his name sake and their personalities are heading that way to but like, what the fuck.”

                “I don’t know.” Slumping forward he exhaled, “I’m gong to call a Hargreeves meeting, I’ll call off of work tomorrow and just-“

                “I’m coming to.” She spat, “Were married you don’t get to pull that family only bullshit.”

                “Yeah, okay I’ll text them.”

                Sighing heavily Eudora leaned against Diego’s shocked form.

                “Di, what is the likelihood that we’re raising you dead brothers right now?”

                “With how weird my family is?” He shot back, just as defeated.

                “I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Grandma!” Klaus shrieked, running into the academy the second the door opened, dragging a stumbling Ben behind him.

“Grandma!” He yelled louder, dodging around Luther’s legs and bypassing Allison’s outstretch hands before barreling straight into Vanya.

Peering up, Klaus let out a toothy grin, “Aunty!” letting go of Ben’s hand he threw himself at her legs wrapping his arms around them, as much as he could.

“Hello,” She said quietly, petting his hair before looking towards her brother nervously, they hadn’t had an emergency Hargreeves family meeting since Diego told them Eudora had complications during her pregnancy. (He had stolen mom from the academy the last two months before the twins were born.)

Diego stood at the door with a pale face and flipping a knife as he scanned the room, the same stance as when Eudora had gone into labor early. Eudora close behind with the boy’s bookbags, looking annoyed as she marched her way around the living room and towards the kitchen, disappearing for a second before coming back out without the bookbags.

 Without a word Vanya bent down to grab Ben from his spot on the floor and brought the boys to mom. She was smiling as she unpacked their bookbag, filled with coloring books and small activity books meant for 3-4-year old’s. Clair showed up after a few minutes with her Bluetooth speakers, iphone, and her own bookbag.

“Hey,” she called out reaching out to offer a fist bump to Klaus and Ben, who squealed and smiled before holding out their own, in a three-man fist bump.

“Tell us when you’re done, Auntie.” Clair told her, patting her arm before going to set up the speakers on the counter farthest from the sink. “Grandma and I will keep them entertained.”

 

Vanya walked into tension. Luther and Allison were sitting on the couch across from a pacing Diego, Eudora was standing close by her hands systematically dismantling her gun. Five was perched on an arm rest, his eighteen-year-old face set in a scowl, having teleported over from the college he was going to for his third PHD.

                Diego suddenly turned and in a second a knife was flying, landing in between the eyes of one of the stuffed games that still hung on the walls.

                “Do you want to clue us into the problem?”

                Diego grunted, moving to get his knife back to where it had almost sunk to its hilt.

                “So, we think our sons are your brothers.” Eudora finally announces.

                “What?”

                “We woke up last night to Klaus unpacking all of the meat from the freezer and holding it out for Ben to eat.”

                Diego made an uncomfortable sound from the back of his throat, “Ben’s tentacle friend that Klaus is calling Jamin.”

                The room goes dead silent. All with confused and uncomfortable faces as they looked between each other and the floor.

                “What is the likelihood of them having the same powers and personalities.” Eudora drove on, “And didn’t you say your brother had green eyes?”

                “Does it matter?” Vanya finally spoke, drawling all the attention to herself.

                “Wha- of course it matters! They were our brothers!” Diego shouted, advancing forward.

                “Vanya’s right.” Five said coldly, “They were. Right now? They’re a couple of four-year olds.” He paused staring at Diego before trying to soften his voice, “They’re your kids, Vanya’s, Luther’s Allison’s, and my nephews… they’re not- not our brothers.”

                “We don’t know if they’ll ever remember.” Vanya added, “Like it’s good you found out because we can help them… Klaus, we can make sure he doesn’t think drugs is his only option and Ben doesn’t have to be forced to use his powers until…”

                “Look Diego,” Allison stood, striding over to gently place her hand on his shoulder, “You were the closest to Klaus after Ben, and we know this is going to be difficult but, even if it is them, right now they don’t remember anything. Right now, they were never Four and Six, the Séance and the Horror, they’ve never been…tortured. Their two little boys who love playing dress up and getting read stories. Vanya’s right they might never remember and… I don’t think I want them to.” She confessed, “Diego you have the chance to give our brothers a chance we never got.”

                For a moment no one speaks before Diego sags, leaning back to bump his shoulder against Allison’s.

                “So, we’re in agreement?” Five claps, placing a foot o the ground to slide of the armrest, “Klaus and Ben are Diego’s kids. Even if they are our brothers it’s not going to be mentioned to them, if they remember they remember.” He shrugged.

                “Luther you’ve been very quiet this entire time,” Allison pointed out, her face a mask of concern, “What are you thinking?”

                Luther’s eyes trailed away from their place at the ceiling before he blurted out, “Does that mean I can just give them stuff from their bedroom for birthdays?”

                Wide eyed they all stared at their hulking brother making him nervous.

                “I mean obviously I’ll make sure Klaus didn’t hide drugs in anything I give them but like Ben’s books and Klaus’ favorite stuffed toys…”


End file.
